


Best Movie of the Century

by Iseasilyamused



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Voted BEST MOVIE OF THE CENTURY by Empire Online!!! Fury Road is, legit, one of my top 5 favorite movies of all time. I remember seeing it for the first time when it came out; I was living in Japan. I went to see it with my American buddy and his Japanese buddy. We left the theater, probably around 10pm, made the hour drive home SCREAMING "WITNESS MEEEEEEE" with the windows down into the abyss. The soundtrack might have been playing in the background, I dont remember. But it was fucking EPIC. And then I went and saw it 4 more times by myself. (And this was before Tom Hardy was even a blip on my radar). I LOVED Furiosa with everything in me. I loved the wives. I thought The Valkyrie was so fucking beautiful in her black/feather outfit 😍 And I loved, LOVED, that there was NO ROMANTIC STORY between Furiosa and Max #NOROMO. I think this movie is hands down the best action movie ever made. (And you guys know I watch it like once a month; its always in my stories). So, congrats to Mad Max Fury Road. A monster amongst movies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Best Movie of the Century




End file.
